


Magic On the Court

by brooke4178



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Au-Basketball, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Rivalry, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooke4178/pseuds/brooke4178
Summary: Sara Lance is an All-Star basketball athlete of Star City High with a full ride to any University of her dreams, but tragedy strikes and Sara ends up settling for the Star City Knights. Soon she finds out her old high school rival is the Captain. Will her tragedy set her back or will Ava push her forward?
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92





	1. Life Changing Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> This is my first ever try at writing a fanfic! So please be gentle! This will have multiple chapters and if all goes well i have thought out a possible sequel. I was inspired to write this by my love of basketball and couldn't stop the ideas I got from the idea of mixing the two so I put the pen to paper to make this happen.  
> I know their are different interpretations on basketball slang so I will be using what I learned in using numbers and using this https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Basketball_positions as the best references to keep everyone on an evenish playing field!  
> So please enjoy! :)

_Five Months Earlier..._

The roar of the crowd and chants of the cheerleaders can be heard in the distance, the smell of sweat and the squeaking of shoes as the players walk back onto the court after the final timeout has been called. Sara opens her eye adrenaline pumping through her as she looks at the scoreboard its 83-81 with .25 seconds left on the clock, it’s the final game, against their rivals from Central High. She takes a deep breath and her eyes find serious brown eyes a silent conversation between them before Sara nods, once the ball is in her hands and the whistle blows she throws the ball to Nyssa and together they sprint down the court cutting past defenders in their way Nyssa cutting left and Sara right moving around to as the time quickly ticks down. Sara cuts quickly left brushing past a quick screen open enough for a quick 3-point shot Nyssa bounces it perfectly off the floor and right into Sara’s hands. She lifts her arms into positions and jumps releasing the ball and everything feels like slow motion. The ball hitting the box on the glass before hitting the rim in front the buzzer sounds as the ball slowly slips back into the net with a swish.

Next thing she knows is the roar of the fans and arms wrapping around her before she speaks, “Holy shit!”

She looks around stunned “WE DID IT!!!” Sara looks to Nyssa grinning, Nyssa reaches out tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear “yes we did love, congratulations.”

Zari smacks Sara on the back “way to go lance, you just won us States!”, Sara smiles “it was a team effort Z.”

“Sara!” the team all starts yelling and hugging her in a big group huddle before breaking part and walking over to the bench and lining up to shake hands with the opposing team as the announcer walks out with medals. The girls line up and walk up shaking his hand before the award is put around their necks, Sara as captain chooses to go last and once her name is called the whole stadium erupts in cheers and claps lastly they each climb the latter and cut a sting to the opposing teams net. As the crowns start to leave and the team heads back into the tunnel towards the locker room

Sara feels a hand pull her into a different direction before being pushed against a wall, before she can speak she feels lips on hers and she smiles kissing back before mumbling, “if you wanted to kiss me so badly all you had to do was ask Nyssa.”

Sara smiles looking up into beautiful brown eyes “there’s more where that came from Ta-er al-Sahfer (Yellow Bird).”

Sara’s arms move around her neck, “good then I can’t wait for this after party to be over, so we better hurry and change.” Sara kisses her one more time before pulling back and grabbing Nyssa’s hand and dragging her back to the locker room.

They shower and change into warmups before filtering out into the gym to hug family members, Sara runs up to Laurel and hugs her tightly, “you were amazing tonight Sara! I’m so proud of you” Laurel hugs her smiling widely, “I wish mom and dad could’ve come but, I got the whole thing on video for them to watch later.”

Sara pulls back nodding sadly, “It’s okay I know they would’ve if they could’ve,” Nyssa squeezes her hand, “Hey um… we have to make an appearance at the after party but, I still wanna see mom tonight.”

Laurel looks at her sadly, “you sure Sara? It’s your night to celebrate.”

“Yeah it wouldn’t feel right not celebrating without her,” Sara nods.

“Okay kid, but call me if you need anything okay?” Laurel hugs her tightly once more and Sara nods before moving away with Nyssa and out to her 2015 Sport Lifted Silver Jeep Wrangler, they throw their bags in the back before hopping in and Sara drives off towards the lake house, Nyssa looks over watching Sara as she drives.

“I’m fine” Sara looks over, Nyssa reaches over taking Sara’s hand in hers “I never said you weren’t beloved,”

Sara sighs lacing their fingers, “you’re giving me that pity look I get now that my mom’s sick.”

Nyssa squeezes her hand, “I’m just worried about you Sara, you haven’t signed you’re the school you want, you’re barely focusing in school, we used to talk about everything and lately you’ve barely said a word to me, I know there’s a lot-“,

“You’re right there’s a lot going on,” Sara cuts her off anger growing, “and I told you to give me sometime to get my head straight.”

They hear the roar of music and cars as they near the house, Sara parks turning off the car, sitting there quietly.

Nyssa reaches out cupping Sara’s cheek turning her face to look at her “and I’m going to give you all the time you need, but please don’t shut me out anymore.”

Sara stares into her eyes for a while before taking a shaky breath and nodding “okay,” Sara lifts Nyssa’s hand to her lips and kisses the back of it, “you know you’re my future babe, you are gonna go to some Ivy League school of your choosing and I am gonna follow you where every it is and play basketball and then we choose where we go from there, okay?” Sara smile grows.

Nyssa smiles before leaning over and kissing her lovingly “I love you Sara Lance.”

“And I love you Nyssa al Ghul,” Sara kisses her once more before climbing out and moving to grab Nyssa’s hand before they walk up to the house, music blaring, people drinking, dancing, and lovers on the side of the house.

The team is already inside Zari runs up and grabbing Sara’s hand and holding it up “The Legend Captain Sara Lance is HERE!”

Everyone cheers holding up their drinks, whistles can be heard all around then Zari yells, “LET THE PARTY BEGIN!”

“I’m gonna go get drinks” Nyssa says making her way to the kitchen

Sara laughs nodding before looking Zari, “Z how much have *you* had to drink?”

“Uhh this is my second???” she looks at her cup grinning,

Sara laughs, “slow it down we don’t need a repeat of PR—” a hand is slapped over had mouth and Zari is glaring “we swore NEVER to speak of that night again!”

“okay okay” Sara holds her hand up in defense backing up, “just be safe” Zari nods before disappearing to find snacks 

Nyssa finds Sara handing her a drink and pulling her to the dance floor, they dance for awhile, then mingle with some friends for a couple hours when Sara looks at her watch and pulls Nyssa outside, “hey I’m gonna get going to see my mom.”, Nyssa nods finishing off her drink “I’ll come with you.”

Sara shakes her head “No you should stay and celebrate there’s not gonna be much for you to do there other than sit in the waiting room.”

“Are you sure that’s the reason? I know your parents don’t exactly like me,” she says with a straight face.

“I promise, go have fun I will call you tomorrow,” Sara grins leaning down and kissing her softly, before pulling back and moving towards her car waving as she drives off towards the hospital.


	2. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel steps in and has a heart to heart with Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continued on I hope you enjoy! :)

_Present..._

_Beep…Beep…Beep… Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Sara groans reaching up and slamming the button off before rolling over and drifting back to sleep.

“Get up Sara,” Laurel kicks the side of the bed making Sara groan, “go away Laurel, I wanna sleep”

“alright your choice,” she walks away before coming back with a bucket of ice water, “3…2…-”

“I’m up!” Sara’s eye widen before jumping up glaring, “don’t you dare!”

Laurel laughs grinning, “always worked didn’t it?”

Sara sighs before yawning and stretching out sore muscles, “yeah… now what’s so important you had to use force to wake me up?”

“This,” Laurel throws her basketball bag at her, “you need to finish packing we leave in two hours for the check-in time at the dorm,” she turns walking back out with the bucket.

Sara looks down at her bag sadly, “I don’t know if I can do it Laurel… not without her”

Laurel walks back in and kneels in front of her slowly, “Sara I know it’s been hard… but you need a new start, and this will help you move forward”

“But we talked about this for so long Laurel this was our thing…” tears start to prick her eyes, Laurel leans in hugging her tightly slowly stroking her hair, “I know sweetheart, I know,” she pulls back holding her at arm’s length, “ but she would want you to be happy right?”

Sara sniffles nodding, “yeah” as she wipes away her tears

“Then you can do this, you’re Sara badass Lance, you can do anything you put your mind too!” she smacks her legs before standing, “now get your ass up and finish packing before I tell your friends I caught you crying!” she move out grinning.

Sara sniffs laughing, “thanks Laurel,” before getting up and moving to take a quick shower and coming out grabbing her suitcase starting to fill it, after a while her phone pings.

Donut Queen: Hey you packed yet?

You: Almost finished Laurel’s helping me.

Donut Queen: You want any help?

You: No I’m good but thx Z.

I’ll see you there.

Donut Queen: No prob Cap! See you there.

Sara puts her phone down and finishes packing as she stands pulling on her backpack, she takes one last look around her room before grabbing her bags and walking out to the living room facing her sister, “I’m ready.”

Laurel smiles standing, “then let’s go” she moves grabbing a bag and helps carry them out to Sara’s 2019 silver jeep wrangler.

“I’ll meet you there,” Laurel climbs in her car and takes off towards the university

Sara climbs in and follows behind her as they get closer, she can see the students swarmed outside with family and friends hugging goodbye or helping carry bags into the dorm.

In the packed parking lot Sara finally finds a spot to park and as she’s out and about to shut the door a heavy weight hits her back sending the air out of her lungs. Before she can retaliate, “Sara! I’ve missed you!!!” Zari yells hugging her before jumping back.

“Z we talked about this,” she turns giving her a stern look and Zari sighs, “yeah yeah you hate hugs yata yata yata but in my defense I haven’t seen you in forever,” she grins shrugging.

“You literally texted me two hours ago!” Sara glares trying to keep a straight face.

“Your point being?” she laughs, “Zari! I see you found Sara,” Laurel smiles at the girl.

“Yeah and now she’s stuck with me since we’re roommates,” Zari grins.

Laurel laughs and Sara sighs before smiling, “well at least I know you’re not a creep… I think?” Sara grins before grabbing her bags from the back seat.

“Hey! I take offense to that, and now I’m not gonna help you move in,” she crosses her arm leaning against the jeep.

“I’ll buy you donuts,” Sara smirks watching Zari crumble, “eemm…...pink frosting and lots of sprinkles?” “Deal!” Sara tosses a bag at Zari and they make their way to the dorm room a lady at the door checking Sara in and giving her a key and a packet of information, they follow Zari to their dorm room and walk into a small room with 2 beds on either side and desks between them and a small bathroom to match the mini closets.

Sara tosses her bag on the bed and looks around, “small but it’ll do.”

Laurel laughs, “so many memories,” she turns looking at Sara before sitting down on the bed, “you’ll love it I promise.”

Sara moves sitting next to her and Zari excuses herself out letting the sisters have a minute.

“I don’t know Laurel it’s weird being here,” she looks up at her big sister

“I know but I’m only a phone call away and whatever you need I’m here,” she wraps an arm around Sara hugging her tightly.

Sara leans into the hug, “I miss her… but, I’m going to try Laur, really try…. for her,” she takes a deep breath before standing and starting to put things away, laurel stands helping her.

An hour later everything is put in place and Laurel smiles, “I think that’s everything.”

Sara smiles sadly, “Yeah… I’ll walk you to your car,” they stand and walk out to Laurels car, Laurel stops pulling a little gift bag from the back seat, “a little I’m proud of you present.”

Sara takes it smiling and pulls out a little black box opening it to find a necklace with a canary pendant, “Laurel it’s beautiful,” she takes it out and turns around, laurel helps put it on, “remember to fly free my little canary.”

Sara sniffs nodding, “I’ll never take it off,” laurel chuckles before pulling out the card and holding out for her, “this is from dad,” she smiles sadly , she opens a generic good luck card inside is a credit card scribbled next to it in his writing _For emergencies only- good luck kiddo!- Dad._

“Well he was never one for goodbyes,” she laughs weakly, “But thank you Laurel… for everything.”

She jumps at Laurel giving her a big hug, Laurel hugs back, “I love you Sara.”

“I love you too,” Laurel pulls back and strokes her cheek, “I’m proud of you little one, I’ll see you soon okay? And don’t be afraid to call no matter what time.” She gets in her car and waves as she drives off.

Sara walks back to her room to find Zari on her bed head phones on and completely sucked into her laptop, Sara moves to the bathroom and changes into some pjs before curling up in bed and staring at the pictures on her phone as she starts to drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of what's to come:  
> Sara parks before quietly sneaking in and up to her mom’s room seeing her dad asleep with his head in her lap and her mom stroking his hair, she leans in the doorway watching before speaking, “hey mom.


	3. Clearing My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running, enter Thea Queen, taking on the geeks, and mystery woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using music in some chapters, if you wanna listen I'll leave the songs here:  
> Paralyzed- Against The Current

_Sara parks before quietly sneaking in and up to her mom’s room seeing her dad asleep with his head in her lap and her mom stroking his hair, she leans in the doorway watching before speaking, “hey mom.’’_

_Dinah looks up surprised, “Sara, what are you doing here its late, and your party?” a smile on her lips._

_Sara moves to hug her, “it’s not a win without a hug from my favorite person”_

_“I’m so happy for you sweetheart, sit I wanna hear everything.” Dinah pats the spot next to her and Sara sits curling into her mom going through almost every detail of the game and tells her about the last play of the game with Nyssa. “We were so in sync we didn’t even have to speak.”_

_“Where is your other half?” Dinah looks at her amused._

_“I told her to stay at the party she- “Sara’s phone rings_

Sara jolts up in a panic, panting hard, and coated in sweat after a few minutes her eyes start to look around at the unfamiliar room before landing on a sleeping Zari before remembering she’s in her new dorm.

She slowly starts to calm down and picks up her phone looking at the time 4:30 A.M. shining back at her, groaning knowing she’s not gonna be able to sleep anymore Sara climbs out of bed moving to her closet changing into jeggings, an old basketball hoodie, and some running shoes, grabbing her phone, keys, and some earbuds she slips out making her way to the park next to campus slipping her earbuds in she puts her running playlist on starting off with Paralyzed – Against The Current.

Taking a deep breath, she takes off running needing to get out of her head. An hour later she slows down stopping in the grass moving her arms above her head to help slow her breathing as the burning begins to numb. Slowly she pulls out her phone checking the time to see if her favorite café is open, Sara jogs to Thea’s walking smiling when she sees her friend behind the counter,

“Hey Queen, Miss me?” Sara smirks

Thea looks up from her phone and smiles, “Sara?! Oh my god!” Thea steps up to the counter, “how you been Lance?”

Sara shrugs a bit, “I’m doing okay”

Thea nods sadly, “well I know what’ll cheer you up, the usual?”

Sara nods, “That’d be great Thea, oh and an iced coffee for Z to please?”

Thea laughs nodding, “want a box of donuts to go with that order?”

“You read my mind! Plus, I promised so,” she laughs.

Sara watches as Thea makes the drinks, “how’s things been here?”

“Oh, business is great with campus not too far away,” Thea looks up, “I told Ollie I would make it work without dads help.”

“Proud of you Thea, proving them wrong and that you can do anything you put your mind to,” Sara leans on the counter. Thea puts the drinks in a cup holder before placing a box of donuts on the counter.

Sara pulls out her wallet handing her $40, “thanks speedy I’ll see you around!”

“Thanks Lance, I better not find you drinking anyone else’s coffee!” Thea laughs waving.

Sara smiles walking back to the dorm seeing the groggy students starting to set up the club booths, she balances the coffee on the box as she opens the door.

“Rise and shine Z!” Sara grins setting the boxes on the desk.

Groans can be heard from Zari, “too…early…must…sleep”

“There’s donuts,” Sara grins

“I’m up!” She sits up so quick like she was rising from the dead.

“I thought so,” Sara moves into the bathroom taking a quick shower, she comes out and Zari’s up dressed and has devoured majority of the donuts.

“Hey, save me one!” she grins quickly pulling on black skinny jeans, a white long sleeve, a dark green leather jacket and her favorite adidas superstars.

She walks over grabbing her coffee taking a sip and grabbing her donut, “so what are we gonna do before the team meeting?”

Zari yawns, “wanna go check out the clubs and find the gym?”

Sara nods standing, “alright sounds good”

Zari stands grabbing her laptop slipping it in her backpack before her coffee, “alright let’s go exploring!”

Sara laughs following her out and they make their way around the booths Sara stops at a martial arts program that runs through the local gym, Sara signs up then they stop at a computer programing club and Zari hears all the guys say that she couldn’t understand until Zari busts out her laptop shutting down all their computers wiping their drives clean smirking, “yeah I don’t need to join your stupid club if that’s the best you guys got.” Sara high-fives her and they proudly walk away leaving them in shock and the one guy crying.

They finally find the entrance to the basketball stadium making their way down to the tunnels and as they walk down the tunnel to the court the pounding of a basketball can be heard. As they move closer Sara can see a tall blonde woman practicing jump shots from the key and chasing after the ball grabbing it before the second bounce and quickly shooting again, when the girl turns to shoot again Sara stops, eyes widening as she recognizes the tall woman. “No way Captain stick-up her ass?!” Sara whisper yells at Zari.

Zari just grins and whispers to herself, “this just got interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems a little short but I will be making them longer I promise!  
> I hope you loved it!  
> Feel free to leave comments or questions below and I'll answer as soon as possible!  
> or you can contact me on my Twitter @SarabadassLance!  
> Thank You! <3


	4. Introducing Ava Sharpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Ava Sharpe, Huge Flashback, and origin of The Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update early! This one is a lot longer and I hope you love it! :)

Sara watches as Ava rests her hands on top of her head as she tries to slow her breathing down the ball starts to roll away and Sara grins stepping forward stopping it with her foot and picking it up, “Well well if it isn’t Ava Sharpe.”

Ava turns around confused before recognizing Sara,” Lance? What are you doing here?” she moves grabbing her water bottle taking a drink.

“Well isn’t it obvious?” she grins, “I’m the new star of the basketball team!”

Ava spits out her mouthful of water coughing, “y-you’ve *cough cough* got to be *cough* joking!”

“Nope looks like you’re stuck with me… again” Sara grins looking at the ball in her hands.

_4 years ago, during the Summer…_

Sara and her teammates are being paired into groups with teams from different schools that help run the local youth basketball teams. Little kids are running around the gym with different colored shirts to represent their age group and teams. The coach walks over with a list and starts telling them who they’re paired with, Nyssa is squeezing Sara’s hand whispering, “I hope we’re paired together again this year.”

“Yeah me-too babe,” Sara smiles kissing her cheek before her name is called.

“Sara and Zari, you’re with Ava Sharpe and Amaya Jiwe,” protests can be heard from both girls, he glares at them, “you two are going to learn to get along no ifs ands or buts about it am I understood?”

Sara groans but nods, Zari nods crossing her arms, “You’re with the 4th graders in Navy Blue, he points to their team and Ava and Amaya are already introducing themselves to the kids. Sara kisses Nyssa’s cheek ,”sorry babe,” she squeezes her hand before her and Zari make their way over Zari pipes up, “okay listen Lance, it’s gonna be a long summer and I don’t want to fight anymore cause my ass is starting to hurt from coach benching us so truce?” Sara takes a deep breath and turns to Zari holding out her hand, “fine truce, now let’s go teach some kids how to kick ass.” They shake hands and as they approach Amaya taps Ava’s shoulder.

Ava turns around sizing them up using her height as an advantage to intimidate them but, Sara stands tall smirking, “I’m Sara and this is Zari we’re here to kick ass.”

“Language! They’re little kids and they don’t need your bad mouth,” Ava glares making Sara grin more.

Sara leans around Ava looking at the kids, “Sorry, we’re here to teach you guys how to kick butt!” The kids start to giggle, and Sara moves around and kneels to their level, “Hi I’m Sara Lance you guys can call me Sara or Captain Lance,” she winks making them all laugh.

Ava starts to fume, and Amaya holds out her hand to Zari, “Hi I’m Amaya and that’s Ava,” Zari smiles shaking her hand, “nice to meet you, and don’t mind Sara she’s not a total asshole all the time,” they smile laughing.

Sara stands,” alright who’s ready to play some basketball?!” All the kids cheer and in comes Ava blowing an annoying whistle, “Alright! Everyone circle up! We stretch first!” then she blows it again and the kids run scared and quickly to form a circle. Ava smirks at Sara, “this is how you get them to listen to command.”

Sara raises an eyebrow, “yeah in the military, oh that gives me an idea how about we call you General Sharpe?” the kids giggle and one look from Ava they go silent, Amaya and Zari move in the middle showing them to stretches as they count to ten, Ava looks at Sara, “are we going to have a problem Lance?”

“Absolutely” Sara grins grabbing a ball, “after all it’s gonna be a long summer, better get used to me,” she winks moving to join the others.

After the stretching the kids are sorted in half and have a little game and at the end everyone’s sitting down, “So how about we make up a cool name for our team?” All the kids nod and start to yell out, “Pirates” “Blue soldiers” “Assassins” Sara smiles nodding, “That’s some great names but, how about The Legends?” they “oohh” and Ava scoffs, Sara grins, “how about we put it to a vote? All for The Legends?” All their hands shoot up even Zari and Amaya’s, Ava looks at her like a traitor and she shrugs smiling, Ava groans, “ffiinneee.”

Through the summer Sara and Zari would teach the kids pranks to pull on Ava, Amaya would do damage control so she didn’t kill them, Zari and Sara were getting to be closer friends over their common enemy, Zari and Amaya would talk and play with the kids while Sara and Ava fought over the smallest things. The only things they agreed on was winning on game day, supporting the kids during the good and bad moments, and being there for them when they needed a friend.

At the end of the summer pizza party with the kids they gave out metals and awards to the kids, the legends winning 13 out of 15 games get the 1st place for 4th grade group, the kids hand the four of them small gift bags with a team picture, T-shirts all the kids signed, a few small little personal items (a whistle for Ava, a stuffed tiger for Amaya, a donut key chain for Zari, and a bag of sour patch kids with a tube of slime for Sara from the time they put slime in Ava’s shoes), and cards from all the kids. Sara smiles hugging them before the kids run off to get pizza.

Sara smiles following and starts making a plate when Ava walks up, “So Lance guess I won’t have to put up with your shenanigans for another couple months,” she grins.

“Sounds like you’re gonna miss me, Sharpe,” Sara looks up winking at Ava.

A slight blush on Ava’s cheeks, “in your dreams Lance,” she smiles laughing.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of the things that go on in my dreams,” she grins.

“Not sure if I want to,” Ava laughs filling her plate, “especially after all your pranks.”

Sara bites her lip trying not to laugh, “sorry if I got a little carried away.”

They take their food and drinks to a table, “it’s okay they were harmless, except super gluing my favorite shoes together,” she gives her a stern look.

Sara laughs holding up her hands, “in my defense the kids came up with that one on their own and didn’t run it by me.”

Ava laughs, “it’s okay Sara, besides I couldn’t help but laugh when you started to freak out a little.”

Sara laughs shaking her head, “No I was not freaking out!”

“You so were! “ _Ava, I swear it wasn’t me_ ” then little charlotte fessed up and you tried to cover for her,” Ava smiles laughing.

At a few tables away Zari and Amaya are eating when Zari nudges her pointing at Sara and Ava. “Am I seeing things or are those two getting along?” Amaya looks up surprised, “I haven’t seen Ava act like this since her last girlfriend.”

Zari coughs on her food and Amaya looks at her curiously, “you okay?”

“Yeah, just uh, Sara has a girlfriend,” she points at Nyssa, “and she just noticed Sara being a little too friendly with Ava.”

They watch as Nyssa excuses herself from the parents from her team marching her way over to Sara and Ava sitting down next to Sara and wrapping her arm around possessively around Sara, Sara introduces them but Nyssa and Ava are in a stare off, finally Sara interrupts by standing and waves to Ava smiling before making her way to the hallway, Ava stands moving to sit with Zari and Amaya grumpily.

“Hey Aves, you okay?” Amaya smiles at her sadly.

Ava looks at her, “I hate that girl.”

Zari grins, “well this just got interesting.”

_Present…_

“Yes again,” she glares, “except this time I’m not gonna put up with your shenanigans, and as your Captain I expect you two to be on your best behavior.”

Sara smirks saluting, “Aye aye General Sharpe.”

“That’s Captain to you Lance, people are punished when they defy my orders,” Ava grins, “so keep going I dare you.”

Sara laughs, “well as much fun as this little reunion was, we have things to do right Zari?”

Zari smirks but nods, “rriigghht we have other things to do.”

Sara glares at her but smiles back at Ava, “see ya around Ava,” she waves moving to the exit.

Ava yells back at them,” don’t forget team meeting tonight! And you better be there on time!”

Sara turns back grinning at her, “don’t worry I have perfect timing,” she winks.

Ava’s cheeks burn bright red speechless, hoping her already flush cheeks from working out covers it up.

Zari laughs as they head outside, “Holy Shit Sara Lance is back!”

Sara looks at her confused, “what are you talking about Z?’

“You were just flirting! With Ava!” Zari smacks her arm.

Sara scoffs, “No I wasn’t...,” she bites her lip.

Zari smiles sadly, “it’s okay Sara, it’s about time for you to move one.”

“I don’t know if I can Z,” Sara sighs sadly.

“Well I’m here to help, I’ll be your wing woman!” Zari reaches in her bag pulling out a huge bag of sour patch kids, “You’re gonna make it Sara I promise.”

Sara smiles again, “yeah I just might,” she takes a big handful as they walk back to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read guys, I had fun writing this one. There's lots more to come and surprises ahead!


	5. Meeting the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the team, some Zamaya, and little Avalance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went ahead and made the gear and I hope this link works for you guys :)  
> https://1drv.ms/w/s!AqwWhiQm61ihgbE_ctzyjTdNgXa2Xg?e=sa7VPx

When they get back to the dorm Sara changes into sweatpants and smirks pulling out her old Legends T-shirt from the summer she coached with Ava. Sara crawls in her bed pulling up her laptop deciding to watch a movie before the meeting, looking through her collection she decides on Space Jam, pulling out her secret stash of candy. When the movie is over Sara checks the time and smiles standing throwing a pillow at Zari, “Z time to get going!”

Zari looks up, “okay, let’s go show off this schools new stars.”

Sara pulls on a warm up jacket grinning and slips into sandals, “yeah totally Z,” she laughs grabbing her phone, wallet, and keys.

They make their way back to the gym, just as they arrive Amaya and Ava are making their way inside, Zari’s smile grows, “Hey Amaya! Ava! Wait up!” They stop turning to see who called them and Amaya’s smile grows, and Ava turns and keeps walking.

“Zari, Sara it’s been a long time,” she smiles more at Zari and Sara smiles knowingly and follows behind Ava.

“You’ve gotten taller Zari,” she smirks.

Zari blushes, “I wasn’t that short,” she pouts slightly.

Amaya laughs, “I’m just teasing Zari, come on,” she grabs Zari’s arm pulling her towards the stadium.

They move sitting behind Sara and Ava as people start to flock in, Sara looks at Ava curiously.

“What are you looking at Lance?” Ava looks down at her trying to stay serious.

“Just wondering what’s behind that serious act of yours,” she smirks.

Before Ava can respond a man walks up to the group of girls that have gathered, “Hello my name is Rip Hunter, I’m your coach, I’m looking forward to working with all of you, I know the talent that this group has and with lots of hard work and teamwork I know we will have an outstanding season!” the girls cheer clapping. He points to the woman, “I’d like to introduce some people who will be working with us, this is Gideon my assistant coach,” she steps forward smiling.

“Hello girls, if you guys need anything let me know, there’s no problem you can’t bring to me, consider me the team mom but, don’t think I won’t be pushing you to be the best you can be,” she smiles before pointing to a shy squirmy fellow, “this is my personal assistant Gary, he’ll be helping us here and there,” he steps forward waving.

Rip grabs their attention again, “alright let’s start by introducing ourselves starting with our Captain Ava Sharpe,” everyone claps and Ava stands.

“Hello girls I’m Ava Sharpe, a little about me, I’m a Center-5, a junior, currently Majoring in Business Administration and Management with a Minor in Athletic Science, and I am your Captain after meeting I would like to meet with you all and go over somethings,” she smiles then gestures to Amaya before sitting down.

Amaya stands waving, “Hi I’m Amaya Jiwe, Small forward-3, also a junior, and studying to be a Veterinarian,” she looks at Zari before sitting.

Zari stands, “What’s up I’m Zari Tomaz, Shooting Guard-2, freshman, but a rising star, I’m studying Computer Science and Programming,” she taps Sara before sitting down.

Sara stands smirking, “Hi I’m Sara Lance, Point Guard-1, Legendary freshman,” the girls giggle, “I’m studying Athletic science” Sara points to a girl that oddly looks exactly like Amaya before sitting down, Ava smiles trying not to laugh.

The rest of the team introduces themselves:

Charlie, Shooting Guard-2, Junior

Kendra, Power Forward-4, Sophomore

Ally, Point Guard-1, Senior

Emily, Small Forward-3, Junior

Theresa, Center-5, Freshman

Megan, Power Forward-4, Freshman

Kate, Small Forward-3, Senior

After the team has met Gideon and Gary pass out folders to each player,

“Inside you’ll find the training, workout, and game schedules, along with gym and bus times, now time for the tour,” the newer girls jump up following Rip to the workout rooms while the rest of them head down a tunnel, Sara grins walking around touching the newer equipment.

“I love this place I never want to leave,” she grins.

Rip smirks walking by her, “I’m glad to hear that Miss Lance but after training with your Captain she might have you singing a different tune,” he pants her shoulder and moves back to the gym.

“Alright ladies this way to your locker room,” he opens the door letting the girls inside before the lights flash on and the girls throw streamers at them and spray them with silly string, “Welcome to the team!”

Sara laughs pulling the string out of her hair and looks at Ava smiling, “I think I rubbed off on you Sharpe.”

Ava smiles shaking her head, “sorry not about you this time Lance it’s tradition for newbies,” she smirks before pointing to the banner above the open lockers.

Sara walks over to the one that says S. Lance #17, there’s 2 black and white jersey’s and shorts, the black for home games and white for away that say

Front: Back:

Star City Lance

*Logo* 17

Knights

Also hanging up are warm up outfits: a black shooting shirt, and a track suit. At the bottom are Black backpacks inside are sweats, a t-shirt, water bottle, and socks. Lastly 2 pairs of basketball shoes.

Sara smiles looking over everything, “wow this is amazing.”

Ava smiles more, “well the surprises aren’t over yet Lance.”

Rip looks at the girls, “Well I must be taking my leave, I’m leaving you girls to Ava and I will see you all Monday,” he waves before leaving with Gideon and Gary.

Ava clears her throat, “everybody take a seat and grab a packet,” they all do and Sara smirks flipping through it curiously.

“Okay so I would like to start with the packets, they have everyone’s numbers inside so you can contact me or anyone else, some information on healthy food options you guys should consider, and some fitness goals we should achieve together as a team,” Sara looks at the healthy foods and tries not to laugh knowing that’s never gonna happen she loves cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshakes way too much.

“Lastly I know we’re going to be spending a lot of time together so I think we should have team bonding nights at least twice a month outside of the gym” the girls smile nodding.

“Great so if everyone wants to send me their schedules I can figure out what day might work best for everyone,” Ava smiles standing and they girls follow some going to their lockers, some talking to new people.

Sara moves to her locker grabbing her new backpack when she looks to her left and Ava is doing the same, “this was pretty cool, thanks.”

Ava smiles grabbing her bag, “you’re welcome Sara.”

“Hey uh… Zari and I are going to our favorite coffee place after, you and Amaya wanna come?” Sara smiles.

Ava looks over at Amaya and Zari talking, “yeah I don’t see why not?” she smiles moving towards them, Sara smiles following.

Ava smirks at Amaya, “Sara invited us to coffee with her and Zari you in?”

Zari’s eye widen and she looks at Sara, Sara smirks back mouthing, ‘ask your girl’

Zari blushes mouthing back, ‘she’s not my girl!’

Sara grins, ‘yet.’

Zari caves and looks at Amaya, “yeah you should come with us,” Amaya looks at her smiling, “yeah okay let’s go.”

They leave the gym following Sara and Zari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHH how do you think this little coffee talk will go? let me know!


	6. Secrets Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zamaya, Flashback on what happened to Nyssa, flirting, and mysterious texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one took me longer to write than I planned but it's here now so please enjoy!

When they leave Sara makes her way to the parking lot Ava follows curiously, “you’re not going to murder us right lance?”

Sara laughs looking at her, “no, I just don’t feel like walking the whole way,” she pulls out her car keys before stopping in front of her jeep, “so I thought I’d drive.”

Ava nods, “as long as you don’t kill us with your driving,” she moves to the passenger seat.

Sara laughs climbing in the driver seat, Amaya and Zari climb in the back, Sara plugs her phone in and hands it to Ava to make a music choice as she starts driving.

Ava scrolls through before picking, Most Girls -Hailee Steinfeld, “you have an interesting selection of songs on here,” she continues looking.

Zari smirks, “she bases them off her mood swings.”

Sara glares at her in the mirror, “I do not have mood swings, my tastes just change between what I’m doing, dancing, basketball warmups, running, working out, or relaxing.”

“Wow you do all thaat?” Ava looks at her curiously.

Sara smirks nodding, “there’s a lot you don’t know about me Sharpe,” she winks before pulling into Thea’s.

They all get out making their way inside, Amaya and Zari split to get a booth As Ava and Sara wait in line.

Amaya sits beside Zari, “wow they’re getting along better than I thought they would.”

Zari smiles nodding, “I’m surprised Sara’s doing this well.”

Amaya looks at her curiously, “what do you mean? Sara’s always been a little forward and cocky, she seems to have calm down over the years.”

Zari looks at her sadly, “not exactly, something happened that changed her...”

_“I told her to stay at the party she- “Sara’s phone rings_

_“Just a second,” she steps out in the hall answering, “Hey Z can you make it quick I’m with my mom,” sirens can be heard in the background._

_“Sara... it’s Nyssa..” Sara feels her stomach drop._

_Sara takes a deep breath “What about Nyssa?”_

_“Sara... there was an accident... it’s really really bad,” Zari sniffles._

_“I’m coming down there,” Sara starts to wipe her tears from her face trying to collect herself._

_She runs in hugging her mom and kisses her cheek, “I-I’m sorry mommy I gotta go,” as Sara pulls away Dinah grabs her arm, “wait, sweetie whats wrong?” Seeing the red tear streaks she pulls Sara closer._

_Quentin’s phone rings and he jolts awake answering, “Hello?, What?” he looks up seeing Sara, “okay...contact her family and take over.”He shuts his phone and slowly stands, “Sara honey you should sit down...”_

_“No...NO!” She shakes her head tears falling, the air being sucking out of her lungs, “dad please... tell me...is Nyssa okay?”_

_He moves around pulling her into a tight hug, Dinah strokes small circles on her arm, “I’m so sorry Sara... Nyssa is gone,” Sara clings to him as the words she had been fearing just came true as her heart shatters into pieces, the love of her life was gone._

Amaya looks at her curious, “what happened?”

Zari looks up seeing Sara great Thea and Ava watching them before ordering, she sighs before looking at Amaya, “ Nyssa died in a car crash...”

Amaya covers her mouth, “oh my god”

“Yeah,” Zari nods sadly, “we were at the end of the year party Sara left early to go see her mom in the hospital, and Nyssa stayed but decided it wasn’t fun without Sara and left... she got a ride home but was hit by some drunk guys that were racing their cars and lost control.” Zari wipes at her eyes trying to stop the tears that were forming.

Amaya reaches out grabbing her hand and squeezes it, Zari smiles at her sadly, “after Nyssa died Sara was lost and then her mom,” she shakes her head, “Sara hasn’t been the same, she’s more distant, and pulled away from people, the only reason we’re still friends is cause I kicked her in the ass,” Zari laughs weakly looking at Amaya.

“Thank you for telling me,” she squeezes her hand, and if you ever wanna talk you have my number,” she smiles being sincere.

“I would like that,” Zari nods smiling, “I just hope that Ava can bring her back, even though she’ll never be 100% the same.”

Amaya nods and looks at Sara and Ava, “I do too.”

Sara smiles paying for the drinks, and Ava grumbles, “you didn’t have to do that,” making Sara grin, “my treat, I invited you two after all.”

Ava fights a smile before thea sets down 2 boxes of a dozen donuts, “okay but did we really need this many donuts?” she raises an eyebrow.

Thea smirks at her, “you’ll learn one box is just for Zari, she has a bottomless pit of a stomach when it comes to donuts, Sara on the other hand is the same except it comes to anything that’s not healthy.”

Sara laughs nodding, “she’s not wrong,” Sara grabs the boxes, “thanks speedy!” Thea waves before moving to the next customer, Ava grabs the coffee holder following Sara to the booth, “Speedy? How do you know the owner?”

Sara looks back smirking, “why jealous?”

“Psh! No, just curious how your giving nicknames to the owner.” Ava moves past her and sets the drinks on the table before sliding in.

Sara sets a box in front of Zari and the other between Ava and Amaya, “Well Thea is an old friend we grew up together, cause our fathers are friends, and my sister dated her older brother,” Sara slides in grabbing her hot chocolate.

Ava nods, “that’s cool,” Amaya gives Ava a curious look before Ava hands her a latte, Zari grabs her mocaccino with extra chocolate, and Ava takes her iced coffee.

Zari opens her box grabbing a donut taking a bite, “thanks Sara.”

Amaya smiles laughing at Zari, “thank you Sara.”

“You’re welcome Amaya, Zari we talked about speaking with our mouths full,” Sara gives her a pointed look before taking a donut from the other box, “so what were you two talking about?”

Zari tenses and Amaya nudges her slightly, “nothing much just catching up.”

Sara nods grinning, “yeah who would’ve thought Team Legends is back!”

Ava shakes her head smiling, “not this again.”

Amaya and Zari laugh, Sara grins, “oh come on Aves you know you love being a legend.”

“I will never give you that satisfaction Lance,” Ava grabs a donut starting to eat it.

Sara grins, “I’ll get you to love it one day.”

They stay and talk for about an hour before Ava looks at her watch, “I think we should get going I know me and Amaya have class in the morning.”

Sara nods, “okay I’ll give you a ride back to your dorm,” she climbs out collecting the trash and throwing it away, Ava follows her, “actually we live in an apartment off campus.”

Sara smiles nodding, “just tell me where to go.”

They make their way out with a wave to Thea and once they’re back in the car Ava looks at Sara before pointing the direction to go.

About 10 minutes later Sara parks in front of a small apartment complex, “ woah this is kinda cool! Man I wish we didn’t have to live in a dorm.”

Ava smirks climbing out, “perks of being a Junior, thanks for the ride though.”

Amay climbs out and Zari moves to the passenger seat, “yeah thanks for the ride Sara!”

Zari smirks, “no problem ladies, we should do this again soon.”

Amaya smiles nodding, “that sounds like fun.”

Ava smiles shaking her head, “we’ll see.”

They wave before walking back to their apartment, Sara looks at Zari curiously, “looks like you and Amaya are hitting it off again?”

Zari looks at her smiling, “maybe, never know what the future holds.”

Sara laughs driving back to the dorm, “this is true, I hope it works out Z, Amaya is pretty, smart,, and kind hearted.”

“What about you and Ava? Seemed like you two had some sparks flying?” Zari grins poking her.

Sara laughs, “We’ll see, friends first if she’ll let me.”

Zari sighs, “oh I’m sure she’ll let you do a lot more than be friends,” she wiggles her eyebrows.

Sara parks the jeep and looks at her, “one step at a time Z, I’m in no rush.”

Zari nods, “okay, one step at a time.”

They go up to their dorm and start getting ready for bed, when Sara looks at her phone seeing a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: Thank you for tonight it was fun.

Sara smirks sitting down and texting back

You: I don’t know how you got my number but I don’t text strangers.

Unknown: This is Ava Sharpe I have your number

from the contact sheet.

You: Oh, Hey Ava, never would have guessed.

Unknown: You’re unbelievable, I take back my compliment.

You: I’m sorry im kidding! You’re welcome.

Unknown: Apology accepted, Goodnight Lance.

You: Goodnight Ava.

Sara smiles adding ‘Captain Giraffe’ to her contacts before setting an alarm and curling up in bed smiling at today's events as she drifts to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the read I hope you enjoyed and I will update soon! :)


	7. First Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School, dancing, Avalance connecting, and practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) Thanks for reading I hope you love it!  
> The songs I used in this chapter:  
> Dynasty- Miia  
> Can’t Hold Us- Macklemore & Ryan Lewis  
> 1950- King Princess

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Sara groans hitting the off button on her alarm, she slowly moves to sit up joints popping as she stretches out, she picks up her phone checking the time, 7:15 AM. Sighing she moves to the bathroom grabbing a quick shower before changing into comfortable jeans and her new school sweatshirt. Grabbing her basketball duffle and backpack, Sara puts on her headphones starting to walk to class, Dynasty – Miia plays. Sara moves into her English classroom and finds a seat in the back putting her hood up to hide her headphones and places her backpack on the desk to use as a pillow as she watches the students come in and takes their seats before a teacher walks in and talks to them before writing Miss Silver and Icebreaker questions on the board. The teacher moves sitting at her desk, the girl next to Sara taps on her arm, Sara pauses her music before taking off her headphones, “can I help you?”

The girl gives her an annoyed look, “yeah you answer the questions on the board so we can turn the assignment in.”

Sara sighs before looking up at the board, “Names Sara Lance, grew up in Star City, studying Athletic Science, favorite book Little Women, and I’m on the basketball team, you?”

“Nora Darhk, Star City, studying Business, The Great Gatsby, and I help the robotics club,” Nora writes it all down on paper before ripping the sheet out and setting it between them.

Sara raises an eyebrow, “everything made sense until you said robotics.”

Nora shrugs pulling out her phone, “well I don’t think you have any right to judge me, you look like a typical jock, and has acted like one so far.”

Sara laughs smiling, “I wasn’t judging trust me, I think it’s cool, my friend Zari is all about her computer stuff and tried to get into the programing club,” Sara grins, “they turned her down so she hacked them all erasing everything.”

Nora’s eyes widen before laughing, “that was your friend?! We heard about that, hey if she wants to join us, we’d love to have another programmer.”

Sara nods smiling, “I’ll let her know,” she pulls out her phone texting Zari.

You: Hey the robot club wants you!

They heard about what you did to those nerds.

Nora smiles, “you’re not too bad Sara.”

Sara smirks, “what is it they say? Don’t judge a book by its cover?”

Nora rolls her eyes, “fine I take my compliment back,” they laugh and talk until the teacher asks them to turn the sheet in and releases them early, Sara waves bye to Nora before slipping her headphones back one making her way to the science building, Can’t Hold Us- Macklemore & Ryan Lewis blaring in her ears. More students are starting to flock out of the dorms.

She pulls them off flipping the sides up to act like speakers as she dances along with the music, bobbing her head, following along with the music:

She starts marching along with the beat, until the rap hits and she starts swaying with the music

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can’t hold us_

Putting her hands up she jumping along with the music,

_And I’m meeting at the beat like like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week,_

She does a no hand front flip landing on the beat,

_Na, na, nana, na, na, nana, na,_

She jumps waving her arms for some nearby students to join her, a few do, other laughing and watching her little performance,

The final lyric, _Like the ceiling can’t hold us,_

Sara runs to the nearby bench, jumping on the edge before, pushing herself into a backflip landing perfectly she smiles, cheers and applause can be heard from the students who were watching her. She waves to them before running up the steps into the science building, flipping her headphones back on and searches around for the room. When she finds it the room is already mostly full.

1950- King Princess starts to play as she’s looking around for a good spot her eyes land on a familiar tall blonde deep in concentration as she reads something in a big textbook,

_So tell me why gods look like you_

_And tell me why it’s wrong_

_So I’ll wait for you, I’ll pray_

making her smile grow as she looks over Ava taking her in as the morning sunlight is hitting her just right to make it look like she’s glowing,

_I will keep on waiting for your love_

_For you, I’ll wait_

_I will keep on waiting for your_

she rests her headphones on her neck turning the music off as she makes her way over to Ava, “this spot taken?”

Ava jumps looking up at Sara in shock, “Sara? W-what are you doing here?”

Sara grins, “well I was trying to ask if I could sit next to you but, I think I might be too much of a distraction for you.”

Ava shakes her head before sighing, “as if you could distract me,” she scoffs, “annoy me is more like it,” looking around she sees that most of the seats are taken and class will start soon, “fine you can sit here but, you better stay on your best behavior.”

Sara smiles moving to take the seat, “aye aye Sharpe,” Sara winks at her before turning to hear the teacher come in, Ava’s glad she does as she tries to hide the blush starting to form.

An older man walks in, “good morning class I’m Professor Stein,” he starts writing on the board, before turning to the class, “I hope you chose your seats carefully because the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester,” some groans and cheers can be heard.

Sara turns to Ava grinning, “looks like we have chemistry,” she winks.

Ava shakes her head, “stop flirting Lance and pay attention.”

Sara laughs turning to pay attention to the teacher, but Ava’s words replay in her head,

‘was I flirting with her?’ Sara steals a glance at Ava, ‘I mean she is hot and smart… And My Captain! I don’t know if I’m ready…. Even if I was would Ava like me back?’ Ava catches Sara staring and she jolts looking back at the teacher.

Ava looks at Sara curiously whispering, “you okay Sara?”

“Yeah, uhm just spaced out for a second,” she bites her lip nervously.

Ava nods before going back to taking notes, Sara stares at the clock itching to get out of this room.

Ava looks at Sara, seeing her fidgeting “either you can’t wait to get away from me or you can’t wait to eat?”

Sara sighs looking at Ava, “sorry Ava, it’s just I got a lot going on in my mind and you’re making me questions things,” Ava looks shocked.

Sara’s eyes widen, “No-Not in a bad way! Just uuuhhh.”

“Sara stop,” Ava rests a hand on Sara’s arm, “it’s okay, just take it one step at a time.”

A bell rings and Professor Stein dismisses them, Sara resists the urge to bolt out of the room as Ava packs up her stuff, they start to make their way to the Cafeteria.

Sara sighs, “Just a lot of stuff happened earlier this year and I’m trying to work through it,” she takes a deep breath readying herself, “My girlfriend died,” she wraps her arms around herself.

“Oh my god,” Ava looks at her sadly, “I’m so sorry Sara,” she reaches out squeezing her shoulder.”

“Thanks Ava… it’s starting to get easier to say out loud,” Sara gives her a sad smile.

“Any time you want to talk, just let me know,” Ava moves into the line and they wait to order, Sara nods, “Thanks Aves,” she smiles a little more.

Ava steps up to order, “I’ll have a club sandwich, a side salad, protein bar, and a blue Powerade, Sara?” she turns looking at her.

“Cheeseburger, extra fries, protein bar, and an orange Powerade,” Sara smiles at Ava as she is shaking her head. “what?”

Ava laughs, “you do know we have weight training in an hour?”

Sara raises an eyebrow, “yeah, why?”

Ava smirks, “you’ll find out soon enough,” Ava grabs her bag paying and Sara does the same before they move to an empty table, “I love my greasy food! Not even a workout will make me regret my choice!”

They laugh eating their lunch as they talk, Ava looks at her watch, “alright we got to get going,” she stands collecting their trash pitching it in the nearest trash bin, Sara smiles following her.

They walk to the locker room where most of their teammates are already changing, Sara tosses her bag in her locker before quickly changing into practice shorts, and cutoff t-shirt, sitting down and to adjust her workout shoes Gideon walks in, “alright ladies, I’ve written out the rotations for each station and I trust you each know what you can handle to start?”

The girls nod, “Alright pair up and head upstairs!”

The team starts to get in pairs, Sara looks at Zari and they nod at each other.

Sara stands grabbing her earbuds and water bottle, “alright let’s go!”

They run upstairs and look at the board picking what they want to start with Zari and Sara start with medicine balls and reps, then weighted hanging crunches and arms machines, next leg presses and leg machines, then dumbbells and kettlebell, and finally rope whips and pull ups.

The final whistle blows and Sara drops the ropes panting, “Holy...Shit…Ava…wasn’t…kidding.”

Zari sits down groaning, “So… out… of… shape.”

Ava and Amaya walks over smirking, “I told you Lance, might want to reconsider the cheeseburgers.”

Sara glares at her, “NEVER!” She slowly stands up pointing at Ava, “cheeseburgers will forever be my go-to food.”

They laugh and Amaya holds out a hand to Zari helping her stand.

Ava smiles, “come on we have a bit before we have to get ready for basketball practice, we can rest in the locker room,” they all follow her to the locker room taking their seats in front of their lockers. Sara pulls out her Powerade sipping it. Once all the girls have calmed down a bit Ava stands looking to them all, “I’d like to say great job ladies, you really pushed yourselves and if we keep that momentum, we will be great champions!” The girls clap, whistle, and cheer. Ava laughs, “Next I’d like to invite you all over this Sunday for our first team bonding night, that sound good to you guys?” The girls nod smiling, “I’ll text you all the address and let’s say around 5?” The girls nod and Amaya pulls out their phones texting all the girls as they sit and chat until Gideon walks back in, “Alright ladies head out to the floor!” They all get up making their way out to the court where Rip and Gary are waiting.

They start to circle around him, “Hello girls, I heard that weight training went good so, let us have a great first practice! Start with some stretching and laps!” He pulls out his whistle blowing it, Ava takes charge from there lining them up and starting stretches, at the end of the stretches they start jogging around the court and each time rip blows his whistle they pick up the pace until finally they’re full out sprinting, on his last whistle they slow down stopping. “Okay everyone grab two balls!”

Some run grabbing ones from the rack, Gary tosses some to others, “On the line two hand ball handling! Go!” The thunder of multiple balls bouncing at once can be heard as each girl focuses on dribbling and keeping their heads up. “You should be able to do this without looking at the ball, when I blow the whistle, I want you sprinting across touching the line and coming back, Rady? Go!” He has them go through the drill for a good 20 minutes, he blows the final whistle, “Everyone get a drink!”

The girls stop dribbling and move to their bottles getting drinks, Sara stretches her hands happy to be back having missed this part of herself. Rip calls them over as they drink splitting them up into groups, “1’s and 2’s with me, 3’s and 4’s with Gideon, and 5’s with Ava and Gary” The girls nod moving into their groups, Rips group: Sara, Zari, Charlie, Brianna and Ally, Gideon: Amaya, Kendra, Emily, Megan, Clara, and Kate, and Ava’s group: Ava, Theresa, and Hailey.

Rip’s group start with shooting drills, then 1 on 1, and 3 on 2,

Gideon’s group starts with shooting drills, boxing out drills, and 2 on 1 then 3 on 2,

Ava’s group starts with posting up, switching from post to key, boxing out drills, and shooting drills.

Near the end Rip has them all line up behind the basket, “Okay full court X, communicate with your teammates or you’re going to hit someone,” Sara leads them off by sprinting to the opposite corner, shuffling across half court, sprinting forward to the base line, shuffling across again, back pedaling to half court, shuffle across half court avoiding the other teammates, and finally turning to run the rest of the X when she hears Ava, “Little to the left Sara!” she feels someone lightly nudge her shoulder and sees Ava pass her, “Thanks!”

When Sara finishes, she helps yell out to her teammates encouraging them and helping guide them and when Ava finishes last, they all cheer having done it almost flawlessly. Rip smiles, clapping, “Good job ladies!” They start to huddle around him again, “Great work today ladies I’m really impressed, keep this hard work up and I can see us taking the Championship!” The girls cheer, “our first game is in 3 weeks I hope you’re all excited,” they cheer again.

He laughs, “Save that energy and hit the ice baths,” they groan, “yeah I know your favorite part, Sharpe take us out,” Ava smiles stepping up in the huddle, “Alright knights on 3, ready? “They nod, “1,2,3! KNIGHTS!” They yell with her, before heading back to the locker room and making their ways to the big ice baths, Sara groans before slowly slipping in, “Fuck! It’s cold!”

Zari laughs before Amaya points for her to get in, Zari pouts before following in after Sara, Amaya and Ava slide into the one next to them.

Ava looks at them, “it’s gets better I promise.”

Sara looks at her, “when I’m frozen into a block of ice?”

Ava smirks, “something like that.”

Sara shakes her head smiling, “so what are we doing for your party.”

Ava smiles at her, “you want to help?”

Sara nods, “I could run a grill or bring drinks?”

Zari nods, “I make an amazing cheese and guacamole dips.”

Amaya smiles, “A barbeque would be great! And it would be nice to not have to make all the food.”

“That sounds great, thanks,” Ava smiles at Sara, “maybe be there at 4?”

Sara smiles nodding, “Yeah we can do that,” she carefully gets out of the tub, “just let me know what you need,” Sara winks at Ava before grabbing her stuff and heading into the showers, Ava blushes and Amaya smirks at her, “You got it bad Sharpe.”

Ava glares at her, “shut up Mya,” she quickly gets out heading into the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the surprise in this chapter any Posie fan will recognize that song and it's one of my favorites, there will be more Avalance in the next chapter I promise! I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store next! :)


	8. Flirting over Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's coming back, more Avalance, bits of Zamaya,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments I appreciate them more thank you know! Please Enjoy!

Sara pulls up outside of Ava’s apartment and looks at Zari, “thanks for going with me Z, it means a lot.”

Zari smiles shrugging, “no need to thank me Sara that’s what friends are for, now get your ass out of the car and go see _Ava_ ,” she smirks climbing out.

Sara rolls her eyes smiling, “I will after I get the grill out,” she jumps out moving to the back dropping the tailgate starting to maneuver it out of her jeep when two hands reach up grabbing a side.

“Need a hand?” Ava smiles at Sara.

Sara’s smile grows, “yeah that would be great,” they move it to the pavement then Sara grabs the bag of charcoal before shutting the tailgate, “thanks Ava.”

Ava picks up the bag, “you’re welcome, wouldn’t want you getting hurt trying to move it by yourself,” Ava makes her way back to the apartment.

Sara locks her jeep before wheeling the grill to the door, when she gets there Ava is moving things aside making a beeline to the patio door before coming back and they carry it through setting it in the corner.

“Thank you for bringing the grill by the way, ours is really meant for a few people not exactly big enough for a group of starving athletes,” Ava looks at Sara chuckling.

“Yeah that wouldn’t go well with my bottomless stomach,” Sara smirks rubbing her stomach making Ava laugh.

“So, you gonna give me the grand tour?”

Ava nods, “sure though there’s not much to see”

They make their way inside and Ava points to the right, “dining room and kitchen,” Amaya is cooking something on the stove and slapping Zari’s hands as she picks up some snacks causing her to pout and Amaya to laugh, then to the left, “living room, bathroom is through that door and down the hall is our rooms,” she shrugs see not much but it works.”

Sara nods smiling, “well it beats the cramped dorm rooms that’s for sure.”

They move into the kitchen, “okay so where can I help? Cause I see Zari is just gonna stand there,” she smirks.

“Hey!” she glares at Sara, “I brought my dips, what more do you want from me?”

Amaya points to the counter where the burgers had been premade and a plate full of hotdogs, “if you want to get started on those? Everything else is almost done?”

Sara nods grabbing the plates, “sure,” she makes her way outside firing up the grill.

Ava watches her then turns to Amaya, “The girls should be here soon I’m going to set the food on the table and grab the drinks.”

“Okay Zari will help you,” Zari glares at Amaya, “why do people keep volunteering me for things?!”

Amaya nudges her, “because you’re a guest in our house and you’re the rookie,” she grins smugly.

Zari groans moving to grab her dips, “fine only because I have nothing better to do.”

Ava smirks at Amaya whispering, “wow Maya you got this one whipped fast!” quickly moving out of the way of the spatula being swung at her, they set up the table and put two tubs of ice water on the free counter top before filling them with various drinks.

Ava looks out at Sara smiling watching her bob her head and move in small little motions to some song, Zari catches her staring and smirks holding out an orange Powerade to Ava, “here it’s her favorite.”

Ava looks down at Zari confused, “what?”

“Sara, it’s her favorite drink,” Zari smiles, Ava takes it raising her eyebrow, “okay? And why do I need to know that?”

Amaya turns looking at her with crossed arms, “your staring isn’t as subtle as you think it is.”

Ava’s cheeks start to blush, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Zari smirks, “it’s okay Sara can be completely forward sometimes but other times she can be oblivious, I don’t think she caught you,” Zari winks, she reaches in her pocket pulling out a bag of sour patch kids tossing them at Ava.

Ava catches them confused, “okay one, why do you randomly carry a bag of these? And two, why are you throwing them at me?”

Zari smiles, “because Sara loves them and it’s my secret stash for her, she’s like a child, and I’m throwing them at you so you can go feed her cause she outside all by herself and needs some company this gives you an excuse to talk to her,”

Ava looks shocked, “but we have guests we need to greet.” Amaya steps up, “hey I live here too go I got this,” she winks at Ava.

Ava bites her lip and slowly makes her way outside Can’t Get Enough – Becky G blaring as Sara dances around, Ava leans in the doorway smiling as she watches Sara pull off some fancy footwork before tossing the spatula up quickly spinning around catching it before her eyes land on Ava making her smile grow, “Hey! I hope you don’t mind the music I just can’t help it sometimes.”

Ava shakes her head and walks up to her, “it’s fine, you have an interesting taste,” Ava smiles holding out the drink and bag of candy, “here.”

“What’s this?” Sara takes them curiously, “thanks but, why do you have my favorite things?”

Ava smirks, “Zari told me to feed you or you’ll turn into a child.”

Sara glares over at Zari, “I do not turn into a child!” She slowly opens the bag popping a few red ones in her mouth, “but thank you for bringing them out here,” she smiles at Ava holding out the bag, “want one?”

Ava reaches out taking a few different ones, “thanks,” she pops them in her mouth as Sara flips the burgers, “so do you always dance to music like that?”

“Yeah whenever I can,” Sara smiles thinking back, “I took a lot of dancing classes as a kid and during the down season of basketball, I used to help teach classes when I got older, and some time turning my free time I might start dancing again in the studio at the gym.”

Ava nods listening, “If you love dancing that much why aren’t you studying to become a dancer?”

“I’ve thought about it before but, it’s something I love and have the freedom to do what I want but, I don’t want to do it all the time and lose my passion for it, with basketball I know I could play all day everyday and not lose my passion, I love it more,” Sara moves leaning on the wall next to Ava, “what about you?”

Ava looks surprised, “what about me?”

Sara laughs, “you know what I love, how about you Sharpe, what do you love besides basketball?”

Ava thinks about it for a minute, “leading? If that even is a hobby?” she laughs shrugging, “I played other sports, but I only really love basketball, and I was captain for everything from sports to school projects.”

Sara laughs, “that doesn’t surprise me in the least, when we coached if we did something wrong, we thought your head was gonna blow!”

“Well had you listened the first time I wouldn’t have had to get after you,” Ava crosses her arms smirking.

“Hey, it was a valid idea!” Sara grins.

“Having them pretend they’re lost as a distraction? Walking up to the refs asking for their moms?” Ava gives her a pointed look.

Sara laughs hard holding her stomach, “okay you have to admit the second one was hilarious, the refs were so stunned they almost missed the basket we scored!”

Ava shakes her head fighting a smile, “and the ref almost gave us a technical for bad sportsmanship, which is why I told you no on the pranks.”

“But it was funny,” Sara nudges her a little.

Ava breaks and smiles laughing, “okay only a little bit!”

“Yes!” Sara grins, “you agreed with me so welcome to the dark side.”

Ava shakes her head, “are you done yet?”

Sara smirks, “I’ll never be done with you Sharpe,” she winks before moving back to the grill flipping the burgers.

Ava feels her blush growing and quickly turns around, “I have to go greet some guests, come in when you’re done,” she quickly makes her way to the living room where most of the girls have already arrived.

Sara watches her go inside and bites her lip, “smooth Lance smooth,” she sighs turning her music back on.

Inside all the girls are talking and making plans for what they should do after they eat, Ava moves to Amaya and Zari, Zari smirks at her, “so how did it go?”

“How did what go?” Ava does not look at her.

Amaya smirks at her, “don’t play dumb, you were out there longer than necessary to deliver a drink and snacks, so spill Aves.”

She sighs and looks at them, “we talked, about some… personal subjects, when we coached, and I think… I think she was flirting with me?”

“What do you mean you think?” Amaya looks at her confused.

Zari steps in smirking, “well from what I saw, Sara shared her favorite candy, which I’ve never seen! Not with me and certainly she never shared with Nyssa, so that alone with the smirk she had on her face, yeah I would say my girl was flirting or trying to at least.”

Ava looks out at Sara watching her pull the food off the grill and onto the plates, needing a distraction from the topic at hand, “Sara’s done we should get ready to eat,” she quickly moves opening the door for Sara. Zari looks at Amaya and rolls her eyes, “those two need to woman up and admit they like each other.” Amaya laughs, “oh like you’re one to talk,” she nudges Zari and moves getting a drink, Zari yells after her, “what’s that supposed to mean?!”

Sara sets the plates down next to the buns, “FOODS DONE!” the girls move quickly lining up, Ava hands Sara a plate, “the cooks go first,” Sara takes it smiling, “thanks.”

They all fill their plates and grab drinks before moving around the room, Ava moves sitting in her recliner, older players laying claim to the furniture, rookies sitting on the floor, Sara takes a seat in front of Ava leaning back into her, Zari takes a seat next to Sara, in front of Amaya, everyone eats and chats, when Ava finishes her plate she clears her throat and looks around to get everyone’s attention.

“So, there’s one thing I want to discuss with all of you before we continue tonight,” she sits up a little more. “I’ve been working on an event for us to do together as a team, and I would like your input on what I think everyone would enjoy,” everyone nods moving a little closer giving Ava their full attention. “I was thinking about pairing up with the local youth group center and we would run our own little tournament for kids who need guidance and a older sibling figure, these kids don’t have much so I though we could do a fundraiser to raise money for the gear for them, what do you think?” The girls look around nodding piping up, “sounds like fun,” “I’m in,” Zari and Sara grin, Sara smirks up at Ava, “I can’t believe you’re gonna let me train mini mes again.”

Ava shakes her head sighing, “I can’t either but, I’ll have my eye on you this time now that I know what to expect.”

Sara’s smirk grows, “Oh I have a lot of more tricks up my sleeve this time.”

Zari laughs nodding, “Yeah she got more creative the next year.” The girls laugh and Ava sits back letting out a deep sigh, “either way I’m glad you all want to help,” she smiles at the girls, “now lets settle on a movie to finish out the night?” The girls start yelling out suggestions, Sara looks around at the girls, “How about The Mighty Macs?” They look at her curiously, “what is that?”

Sara looks shocked, “it’s a true story about the struggles of a girls basketball team at an all-girls school run by nuns, it’s actually kinda funny.”

They look around nodding in agreement, Ava gives Sara the remote and she sets up the movie as everyone grabs snacks, Ava comes back with a bowl of popcorn and two drinks, handing Sara one, moving back to their places, Ava moves the popcorn where Sara can reach, Amaya dims the lights and smiles at Zari pointing to Sara and Ava mouthing, “girlfriend vibes.”

They watch the movie and when it finishes some girls have tears in their eyes others are curled up on the couch clinging to pillows they were hugging, Sara sits curled up in the blanket she’s sharing with Ava, in the middle Sara was getting cold and Ava had covered them up which surprised Sara. They stand stretching everyone helping clean up the trash and the dishes, Sara and Zari carry the grill back out to Sara’s Jeep before coming back waving everyone that left goodnight. Sara leans on the counter, “well that was fun, I hope we can do that again soon.”

Amaya and Ava nods, “yeah that was pretty fun.”

Sara bites her lip, “what are you two doing tomorrow?”

They shrug and Ava speaks up, “nothing just relaxing at home why?”

“Well I gotta take the grill back to my dad’s, you two up for a road trip? We could make it fun?” Zari looks at Sara shocked.

Ava looks at Amaya and she shrugs, “I don’t see why not”

Sara smiles, “cool pick you guys up at 9?”

“Yeah that’s fine,” Ava smiles at her.

Sara and Zari wave goodnight as they leave the apartment, once in the car Zari looks at Sara curiously, “did you just pull me into you not so subtle date with Ava?”

Sara doesn’t look at her, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Z”

“Sure, you don’t,” Zari smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen at the house? Who will Ava meet? Maybe a date? Stay with me and you'll find out! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!  
> Just a few things to add:  
> -There will be flashbacks throughout that will reveal what happened.  
> -POV will mostly be Sara's  
> -I've only planned out so many chapters in advance with set plot point so not sure how long this will be.  
> My schedule is wacky so I'll try to update every week.  
> Let me know your thoughts down below and thank you for giving this a read!


End file.
